


Whoops

by tamalinn



Category: Smallville
Genre: Community: wednesday100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-23
Updated: 2003-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 05:29:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2839757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamalinn/pseuds/tamalinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Clark uses his superpowers for a purpose other than rescue."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whoops

Lex shoved his hands in his pockets as he walked away. His pants pulled tight across his round, firm ass, and Clark gawked.

He focused his sight slowly, peeling away one layer at a time. First, the wool of Lex's pants. Then the silk of his shirt. Then the cotton of his boxer-briefs. And then--ohgod--skin. Beautiful, creamy white, hairless. Clark stepped forward reaching out to touch--

"YEOW!" Lex jumped a mile in the air.

Clark rushed forward and pulled Lex down to the floor, rolling him around to smother the flames.

Lex raised an eyebrow. Clark smiled sheepishly.


End file.
